Angelica's Cousin Paige
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: After the tragic death of her parents' four year old Paige must live with her cousin Angelica, Uncle Drew and Aunt Charotte. will Paige and Angelica learn to live together or will these toddlers hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up. I had this idea that Angelica would have her spoiled Princess world turned upside down by a little girl who was her maternal cousin. Review please,

A little girl around four years old was swinging her legs off the airplane seat as she watched the clouds go by, she was going to live with her Auntie and Uncle, and her cousin because she didn't have her mommy and daddy anymore.

She looked over at the friendly lady that was flying with her, who was watching her.

The woman watched the girl as she went back to looking out the window, and wondered how she could be the same after tragically losing her parents in a car crash,

The little girl held a doll that was one of those Cynthia dolls, which she named Kristy.

"Paige, are you hungry or thirsty?" the woman asks,

Paige shook her head, "No."

The woman was worried she hasn't eaten anything since she heard about her parents'

"I'm not hungry," Paige states, she then turned to her doll "What's that, Kristy?"

"What did Kristy say?" The woman asks,

"She says I should eat because she's worried for me," Paige replies, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," the woman replies,

Paige ate the sandwich that the lady in blue gave her and curled up on the seat and fell asleep,

~~~two hours later~~~~

Angelica didn't know why she and her daddy were here at the airplane place, she was busy combing Cynthia's hair,

Drew looked at the flight times and saw his niece's flight was on time, "Princess,"

"Yes, Daddy?" Angelica asks, looking up at her father,

"Remember when mommy and I told you about your cousin Paige?" Drew asks,

"Yes, you said she was coming to visit." Angelica replies,

Drew didn't like this part of being a parent having to tell your only child that she will have a new sibling, "She's not going to leave after she comes,"

Angelica wanted to let out a high pitched shriek but someone distracted her

"Gelly?" a girl's voice asks, as she held hands with a woman in a business suit,

Angelica narrowed her eyes at the girl wearing a green dress with a pink undershirt and green shoes, she was going to ruin her life.

Paige looked at her cousin, '_spoiled brat,_'

"Well I guess I'll leave her with you, Mr. Pickles; Here's Paige's baggage claim ticket and her case file." the woman states to Drew

"Thank you for bringing her all the way," Drew states,

"It's no problem," the woman replies,

Drew looked at both his daughter and niece, this was going to be handful. "Well let's get your stuff and go home."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night, Angelica woke up rubbing sleep blurred eyes, and she was silent for a second when she heard noise coming from the room next to hers, Paige's new bedroom. "What's wrong with her?" she got up and decided to see what was wrong, even if she didn't like Paige staying in her house, she was the only cousin, she liked. The dumb babies didn't count.

Angelica went out into the hallway where the light was on just in case, she had to go to the potty. She tiptoed to Paige's room, and walked in. Angelica saw Paige lying in bed tossing and turning, and whimpering as she was dreaming. That is when Angelica realized her cousin was having a bad dream.

"Cynthia, what should I do?" Angelica whispered to her doll, as Cynthia answered which only the three year old could hear, she nods and climbed onto the bed, "Paige, wake up."

Paige sat upright and looked around in fright, "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Paige!" Angelica exclaimed worried that her own mommy and daddy would come but hoping they would.

Suddenly the overhead light was turned on, Drew stood there in a housecoat,

Paige looked up and saw her uncle "Uncle Drew!" she crawled out of the bed and ran to her uncle and hugged his leg sobbing.

Drew bent down and picked up Paige, "Did you have a bad dream, Sweetie?"

Paige nods against Drew's shoulder as she was sobbing, "Mommy, Daddy...car...big boom,"

"Daddy, I heared her." Angelica states,

Drew carried Paige back over the bed and laid her down, "It's okay, Sweetie, nothing is going to happen to you here." he kissed Paige's forehead and reached over to kiss Angelica's too, "That's a nice thing you did coming in here to see if she was alright, Princess."

Angelica looked between Paige and her daddy, "Can I stay with Paige?"

Drew nods and tucked both of them in bed, and left turning off the light.

Paige wondered why Angelica was being nice. "Why?"

"Don't get used to it." Angelica answers before rolling over and falling back asleep,

Paige smiled a little before also going back to sleep,

The next morning, Drew was looking at Paige's social case file and his eyes widen when he read the lines sole survivor of a car crash,

Charlotte walked in talking on her cell phone to Jonathon when she saw her husband's eyes looking at her sadly, "I'll call you back,"

"Char, she was with them." Drew states, "Paige was in that car crash,"

Together the two grown ups looked out into the living room where Angelica and Paige were quietly playing with their dolls, wondering how they were going to care for the little girl with mental and emotional damage.


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon Paige sat next to Angelica in her carseat, she didn't know why she was on her way to Angelica's aunt and uncle's house but she guessed it was because Uncle Drew had to work or maybe he was taking them to some place new?

"Why we go?" Paige asks looking at her cousin and uncle

Angelica rolled her eyes from her place in her own carseat, "Visit Uncle Stu and Aunt Didi,"

Paige held Kristy in her arms, so her Uncle didn't have to work, but she didn't know who they were, she only hoped they were nice,

They came to a big orange-red house, Paige looked a little frighten so she held onto Drew's pants leg as, they waited for someone to open the door. The four year old saw a woman with red hair open the door,

"Hi Drew," the woman greets, "Hi Angelica,"

"Hi Aunt Didi," Angelica greets nicely,

"Hi, Didi," Drew greets while having a hand on Paige,

Paige looked up at Drew, then back at 'Aunt' Didi,

Didi looked at the little girl who was slightly older then Angelica, "Hello?"

"Hi," Paige greets back, before turning her head shyly,

Didi let them in, Angelica went straight to the backyard to _play_ with the babies, but Paige wasn't so sure of what to do, until Drew picked her up and held against his side as he walked, to the kitchen, he sat down with her in his lap,

Paige looked at the backyard where there were five babies playing outside with one infant in a bouncy seat,

"Paige, why don't you go outside and play where Uncle Drew talks with the grown ups," Drew states, as he set her down.

Paige nods and walks to the back door and opens it and walks outside into a strange new world, she just sits know of the patio unsure of what to do,

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi noticed the toddler sitting on the patio, then they looked over at Angelica then back again making sure it wasn't Angelica playing a trick on them,

Kimi smiled as she thought of making a new friend, she got up from the sandbox and started walking over to the new toddler,

Paige watched as a baby walked over to her wearing a yellow dress top and a pink undershirt, and a diaper and her hair is up in three pigtails and she was wearing purple cowboy boots.

"Hi! I'm Kimi!" the baby states

"Paige,"

"Let's go play, You not like Angelica, you nice." Kimi states dragging Paige off to the sandbox.


End file.
